1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an RFID tag information communicating device, A cartridge for an RFID tag information communicating device, and an RFID tag circuit processing system, which read, or write information with respect to RFID tags capable of radio-communicating information with respect to an external unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems for reading/writing information between compact RFID tags and reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) are known in the field.
For instance, an RFID circuit element provided in a label-shaped RFID tag is equipped with an IC circuit part for storing predetermined RFID tag information, and an antenna which is connected to this IC circuit part so as to transmit/receive information. Even in such a case that an RFID tag is soiled, or an RFID tag is arranged at a position which cannot be observed, the reader/writer can access (readable/writable information) with respect to RFID tag information of the IC circuit part, and practical uses of RFID systems can be expected in various fields, for instance, commercial goods management and investigation stages. For example, a non-patent publication 1 describes that various sorts of communication protocols are present with respect to radio communications with this RFID tag.
Also, for example, as a writer (writing device) for writing information with respect to such an RFID circuit element, one writer is known which is described in a patent publication 1. In this conventional technical idea, a belt-shaped paper on which labels having rectangular shapes have been adhered in a predetermined interval is sequentially rolled out from a paper supply unit, and then, is supplied from one side of a housing. Predetermined information produced in a module employed in the housing is sequentially written with respect to the IC circuit part of the RFID circuit element in such a manner that the predetermined information is transmitted via a read/write antenna provided on a transport path of the belt-shaped paper to the RFID tag circuit part adhered to the label. Finally, this belt-shaped paper is carried out from the other side of the housing.
Patent Publication 1: JP,A,2002-2026
Non-Patent Publication 1: Auto-ID Center, TECHNICAL REPROT “860 MHz-930 MHz Class I Radio Frequency Identification Tag Radio Frequency & Logical Communication Interface Specification Candidate Recommendation, Version 1.01” (USA) Nov. 14, 2002, pages 1 to 17.
As previously explained, RFID tags have been considerably and widely utilized in various sorts of fields in very recent year. However, as described in the above-described non-patent publication 1, since a large number of communication protocols are provided, various sorts/modes of communication protocols are practically used by respective RFID tags in correspondence with utilization. As a result, even when an apparatus side tries to be communicated with a certain RFID tag, there are some possibilities that a communication protocol which is suitable for this RFID circuit element is different from another communication protocol of this certain RFID tag which is tried to be communicated by the apparatus side. In such a case, a communicatable condition cannot be quickly and easily established. In addition, as to tag attribute parameters, these tag attribute parameters are similarly different from each other, depending upon sorts of RFID circuit elements. Thus, there are some cases that communicatable conditions cannot be quickly and readily established. These tag attribute parameters cover either frequencies or sensitivities of antennas of RFID circuit elements, which correspond to communication parameters similar to the above-explained communication protocols; memory capacities of IC circuit parts; and widths of tapes on which elements are adhered; and furthermore, arranging intervals of elements on these tapes.
On the other hand, in communication operations with RFID tags, the 125 KHz frequency band, the 13.56 MHz frequency band, and the like have been conventionally employed as frequency bands of these communication operations. The 125 KHz band has been utilized from old times, whereas the 13.56 MHz band has been actively employed in practical fields. However, since communication distances become short in RFID tags which employ these frequency bands, there is such a difficulty that utilization fields as RFID tags are restricted. Under such a circumstance, utilization of radio frequencies in the UHF frequency band and the like (830 to 930 MHz band, 2.45 GHz band etc.) may be conceived, while these UHF frequency band and the like have been widely used in Europe as frequency bands. The technical idea described in the above-explained patent publication 1 does not specifically consider such a specific case that these radio frequency bands are utilized. As a result, if this technical idea is directly applied to the utilization in the radio frequency bands, then communication distances become long. Accordingly, there are some possibilities that information may be written not only in an RFID circuit element which originally constitutes an information writing subject, but also in another IC circuit part of the subsequent RFID circuit element. Also, when information is read out from an RFID circuit element, similar to the above operation, if this technical idea is directly applied to the utilization in the radio frequency bands, then communication distances become long. Accordingly, there are some possibilities that information may be read not only from an RFID circuit element which originally constitutes an information reading subject, but also from another IC circuit part of the subsequent RFID circuit element.